


target

by crazyrabiebabies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Ashton, Unsafe Sex, Warming Lube, target 5sos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrabiebabies/pseuds/crazyrabiebabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton works at target and niall is definitely not going there everyday just to creep on him (even if that's exactly what he is doing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	target

"Niall where are you going?" Zayn asked from the couch, glancing up from his phone to raise an eyebrow at the Irish boy by the door. He fixed the black beanie on his blond head, pulling it over his now red tipped ears.

"Uhm, j-just going out for a bit," Niall lied, nervously zipping up his windbreaker to be tighter around his lean body. Zayn smirked, looking back down at his phone while chuckling, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Just don't freak out that poor lad at the shop yeah?" he said, looking back at Niall with humor filled eyes. Niall could practically see his brain working up more insults and teasing words to throw at him when he returned from boy hunting. 

It's not like Niall wanted to spend an hour everyday in target, there was at least 14 better things to do with that hour. He had never thought that at age 20 he would be desperate enough for a boyfriend that he would be spending his time at a Target hiding behind the shelves because he am too shy to talk to him.

But Niall learned a lot about him by hiding in the shadows- like his name, which is Ashton, or that he works with his roommates, Michael, Luke, and Calum. One of his roommates, who had pink hair and was named Michael, stopped and talked to Niall along with Calum. They were both friendly and nice enough to keep Niall company while he pretended to shop.

Today when the blond boy walked into the doors at the red store he saw the boy he had been wanting for the past 4 weeks. He was looking especially sexy today, if it was even possible to be sexy while wearing a red polo and khaki pants. Somehow he pulled it off. He stood up straight from where he was kneeling down stocking the shelf, pushing a big hand through his sandy curly hair. Niall blushed a bit when he looked at Ashton's big hand, my mind flooding with filthy thoughts. His hands were so big, he could easily man handle the smaller Irish man.

He turned to look at Niall, his green eyes sending small shocks through the other boy's small body. He could see Ashton's eyes traveling from his face all the way down his torso to his feet, then back up to his face smirking when he meet Niall's gaze, causing the boy to blush and wonder if he was just dreaming.

It must've been a dream because he walked over to Niall, smirk still on his face. "Hi I'm Ashton, do you need help finding something?" he asked, his deep Australian accent sending physical shivers through out Niall's body. It took every ounce of will power in him not to whimper at his deep voice.

"Oh uhm..." He wracked my mind for something, anything-but naturally his stupid mouth beat his brain to the race as his lamely mumbled out ,"I need help finding lube."

Niall blushed scarlet red as Ashton stared down at him, raising an eyebrow before letting his eyes wander over Niall's slim body again. He smiled reassuringly ,"No worries man, I'm not one to judge. Follow me its near the back."

Niall followed next to the handsome guy, completely mortified that he actually said lube out loud. Of all the things to say. 

"I never got your name," Ashton's deep voice pulled Niall out of his own thoughts suddenly.

"It's uhm Niall," he answered softly, biting onto his pink bottom lip, looking over at Ashton and drinking in his appearance this close. He had a slight stubble on his chin and just looking at it made Niall want to feel the burn of it in such naughty places. He smirked again, his green eyes darker then they were before as he looked down at Niall's lips.

"If you keep biting your lips like that they'll get chapped love," he said, smiling at the way Niall blushed hard. The short boy let his bottom lip slip out from his straight teeth, watching Ashton's hungry expression as he did so. It was Niall's turn to smirk.

They stopped in an aisle in the back of the store, the shelves filled with condoms and a few selections of lube. Ashton looked down shyly, putting his hand in his pocket. He looked up and smiled shyly, his cheeks pink. "Uhm I know this is none of my business but uh you're really cute Niall and I was wondering if you had a boyfriend or girlfriend?" he asked, looking hopefully at the smaller boy.

Niall swore his heart stopped as he clutched onto the warmth intensify lubricant, his cheeks bright red. "M-m-me? You think I'm cute?" he asked, his voice shaky and eyes wide looking up at the curly haired boy.

He smiled warmly ,"No the other Niall. Yes, actually I take that back you are hot," he said, eyes flicking up and down Niall's body again leaving his body feeling too hot.

"I dont have a boyfriend, definitely not a girlfriend, I like cock too much to date a girl," he said with a nervous laugh. Ashton laughed loudly, his laughter rumbling from his chest.

"You are just too much baby," he said between laughter, oblivious to Niall's small gasp when Ashton called him baby.

Once he stopped laughing he looked at Niall, mischief glinting prettily in his eyes as he took a small walkie talkie off his belt and raised it to his mouth. "Aye guy I'm taking a break," he said lowly, smirking at a flushing and aroused Niall. He put the black walkie talkie back in its place before reaching a hand out to grab the bottle from Niall's hands, turning it over in his hands. The bottle, which had fit comfortably in both of Niall's hands, looked tiny in one of Ashton's hands. Niall breathed out a small moan watching his fingers caress the bottle, feeling arousal pool in his stomach hotly. Honestly it was almost pathetic how quickly Niall was getting turned on by Ashton holding a bottle of lube.

"So you like the added warmth one I see," he commented, his voice low and sexy.

Niall blushed and played with his fingers nervously, taking notice of how Ashton leaned against the shelf, getting closer to the smaller boy. "Well actually I've never used it before, thought I might as well try something new," Niall said breathily, trying his best to be sexy.

Ashton must've thought it was sexy enough because he clenched his jaw, driving Niall insane, and leaned in closer tot he blond boy, his breath hitting Niall's ear as he whispered huskily. "Why don't we go in the back room and I can help you try something new?" he offered, pushing the lube back in Niall's sweaty hands.

Niall gasped at the realization that Ashton really was trying to hook up with him. He nodded, cheeks flaming as Ashton grabbed his wrist tightly, his long fingers wrapping around Niall's small wrist making it look delicate and fragile. Niall mentally groaned at that visual, feeling his pants get tighter with growing arousal.

Ashton lead them through a door in the back, pushing Niall into an office. He pushed the smaller boy's body up against the door, immediately kissing and sucking bruises onto his neck. Niall moaned softly, putting his hands in Ashton's curly hair. His large hands went under Niall's shirt slightly, resting tightly on his thin hips. He pulled away from Niall's neck to smirk down at him, bringing a hand up to cup his jaw, brushing his thumb across Niall's bottom lip roughly.

"You look so pretty princess, already so fucked looking and I haven't even fucked you yet," he breathed out sexily, pushing his hips against Niall's roughly. Niall let out a small whimper when Ashton attached his lips to Niall's, pushing his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth. He nibbled on Niall's bottom lip for a bit before pecking him softly on the lips. Ashton pulled away to pull his shirt and pants off, looking at Niall with dark eyes. "Clothes off," he commanded, panting slightly. Niall got undressed quickly without a second thought, whining when he looked down and saw Ashton's hard cock outlined in his tight black boxers.

He smirked and kissed Niall's jaw roughly, his hands going down to cup Niall's ass, squeezing hard making a moan tumbled out of his lips. Ashton pulled Niall closer to him, grinding their hips together. "You like feeling my cock against yours Niall?" he asked, his dirty words spreading heat through the blond boy's body.

"Yes daddy," Niall moaned, blushing hard when he realized he had moaned daddy out loud. Ashton just groaned fuck under his breath, kissing Niall deeply as he pushed Niall's boxers down to his knees. The fabric fell to his ankles and he kicked them off, leaving him completely bare for Ashton. He pulled away and looked at Niall's naked body, groaning deeply, "Such a pretty princess for daddy."

Niall pressed himself back against him, "Daddy please I need you."

Ashton picked up the bottle of lube, popping the cap open and squeezing some on his fingers, "Turn around baby, stick out your ass for daddy," he instructed lowly. Niall moaned and did as he was told, spreading his thin legs and sticking his bum out for the taller boy. He heard Ashton sigh as his large hand groped his ass firmly, "God you have a nice ass princess," he moaned out before he brought his fingers down, pushing one inside Niall slowly.

Niall moaned softly at the sensation of being stretched open by his big, long finger. That moan turned into a high pitched whine when the lube started to warm up, leaving a tingling sensation. He moaned wantonly, pushing his bum back on Ashton's finger. "Oh daddy, gimme more please oh," he moaned filthily as Ashton pushed in two more fingers at once. All three of his fingers were stretching Niall open so well. He pushed back onto them quickly, almost sobbing with how good it all felt, quickly becoming overwhelmed with the sensation of the lube and his fingers.

"How does it feel princess?" Ashton asked, stretching his fingers apart inside of the withering boy.

"Fuck daddy, It f-feels so fuck- so good oh god," Niall moaned loudly when Ashton's long figners brushed against his prostate. He smirked, pressing kisses to Niall's shoulder and neck as he hit that spot again, causing Niall's back to arch in pleasure.

He pulled his fingers out suddenly, popping the cap once again, putting lube on his hand then applying it to his cock generously. He lined himself up, gripping Niall's bum cheeks, kissing his shoulders comfortingly. "Ready for me baby?" he asked, pushing the head in slowly. Niall groaned loudly, squeezing his baby blue eyes shut tightly, pushing himself back onto Ashton's thick length. He pushed all the way into the Irish boy, causing both of them to gasp loudly.

"Oh fuck princess, you're so tight," he growled lowly, pulling out to thrust back in hard. Niall moaned as they built up a steady rhythm of hard, pounding thrust. Ashton gripped Niall's hips tightly for leverage, blunt nails digging marks into the pale flesh.

The lube that Niall has grabbed at random not only increased pleasure for whoever was on the receiving end, but also made things way more intense for Ashton. The lube tingled against his cock as he thrust in deeply, head tipping back and eyes squeezing shut as the pleasure built up in his lower stomach.

"O-oh d-daddy," Niall moaned loudly as his prostate was hit hard. He whined loudly ,"Da-daddy gonna come," Niall warned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, relishing in the feeling of being fucked hard.

Ashton was breathing heavily behind him, "Come on baby," he moaned quietly, stilling his hips as he came into Niall with a muffled moan. The feeling of Ashton coming inside of him was enough for Niall to come all over the door in front of them with a soft whimper.

Ashton pulled out slowly, causing Niall to whine and bite his lip cutely. Ashton turned the boy around to kiss him sweetly. Ashton pulled away from the kiss, hands still on Niall's cheeks. His eyes were a pretty green color, his lips swollen and red, cheeks a cute pink. "So uhm that was really good," he said shyly. Niall nodded in agreement, kissing Ashton's cute little nose.

"It really was. Not to sound clingy but I don't want this to be a one time thing, so uh basically did you want to come to my flat later today? Like whenever you get off work or whatever?" Niall asked awkwardly.

Ashton giggled and kissed his cheek. "I get off at 4," was all he said as he got dressed, standing in the doorway. "Oh by the way, the lube is one the house," he said with a wink before leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> who else is nashton trash squad?


End file.
